Foldable wheelchairs generally comprise cross-tubes pivotally mounted between the wheelchair side frames. The cross-tubes generally form a scissors-like arrangement that requires the side frames to be arranged parallel to one another. This parallel arrangement is usually not well suited for withstanding lateral deflection resulting from lateral loading. Moreover, the physical requirements of the cross-tubes affect the dimensions within which the wheelchair may be folded.
Foldable panels or struts may be used in the place of cross-tubes. Foldable panels and struts may be used in combination with one another. For example, a foldable seat panel is commonly used in combination with a foldable strut. Foldable panels and struts generally employ a variety of centering and locking configurations used to lock the panels and struts in an unfolded position to prevent the panels and struts from inadvertently folding. Centering and locking configurations are often cumbersome and typically require the performance of a series of steps to be implemented.
A simple, lightweight and dependable low-cost link configuration capable of withstanding lateral deflection is needed.